


Compassion

by killerweasel



Series: Rest & Recovery [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "What kind of a demon doesn't get revenge when given the chance?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Rest & Recovery [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Compassion

Title: Compassion  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Beelzebub, Aziraphale  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel, Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 703  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "What kind of a demon doesn't get revenge when given the chance?"

He's almost dozed off in the sunshine when he hears Beelzebub and Aziraphale coming his way. Crowley's arm is pinned under Gabriel's sleeping form and it's gotten to that horrible tingly feeling where it isn't quite numb yet. The angel and demon approaching him stop dead in their tracks. A smile crosses Aziraphale's face at the sight. The same can't be said for Beelzebub.

Crowley knows the expression on Beelzebub's face. He's seen it before, usually when the Prince is ready to tear someone apart, literally. He straightens up, vanishing his wings. "Aziraphale, perhaps you could take Gabriel inside to his room while I show Beelzebub some flowers in the garden we were discussing yesterday."

Aziraphale frowns in confusion. He moves closer to the sleeping Archangel in Crowley's arms and then pauses. Crowley sees the exact moment the angel feels the rage beginning to pour out of Beelzebub. Crowley shakes his head at Aziraphale, hoping the angel understands this isn't going to be a fight he should take part in. After giving Crowley a 'I hope you know what you're doing, you crazy demon' look, Aziraphale reaches out, places a hand on Gabriel's arm, and they both vanish.

Beelzebub moves faster than Crowley is expecting. He doesn't have time to miracle himself elsewhere, doesn't even have time to get to his feet, before her hand is on his throat and she's driving him backwards until he slams into the wall of the greenhouse. He feels glass crack under his spine. He barely avoids biting his tongue from the impact.

"What did you to him, Crowley?" The hand on his neck tightens until her claws are digging into the soft flesh. "He wazzz fine when we left. I can zzzmell his fear, his terror. He was covered in it. You've never liked him. You waited until you were alone with him and got your revenge."

"I didn't do anything to him." Beelzebub shakes him hard enough to make his teeth rattle. "I was yelling at my plants and their fear made him have a flashback. The moment that happened, I got him outside and I took care of him until you came back."

Beelzebub's eyes narrow. "What kind of a demon doesn't get revenge when given the chance?"

"This one." He hasn't fought back, hasn't even made an attempt to stop her. He's not stupid. He highly doubts they would issue him a new corporation if she kills him right now. Crowley winces as he feels blood trickling down his neck.

"Do you remember the first few months after the Fall, Beelzebub? It was before Hell began to shape itself into what it is. Every little sound or touch or smell would put us right back in the pit. We lost quite a few demons during that time because they couldn't handle it. They tore one another part or harmed themselves. It took time, but we dealt with it, got over it as best as we could. He has been through something very few angels have ever experienced. He's been hurt, he realized he could be destroyed, and he didn't know if someone would save him. But he did make it out of there. This will happen again. And when it does, someone should be there with him, someone who has been through it before. Is that going to be you?"

The anger slowly leaves the Prince of Hell's face. Her grip loosens until she's barely touching Crowley. "What you did, with your wingzzz, it helped him?" Crowley nods. Beelzebub takes a couple of steps back. "Who did it for you? Before."

"Dagon did it once." Crowley straightens his back with a hiss. Though his back hurts more than he expected, he doesn't think anything is broken. He rubs his hand along his throat, closing the wounds and cleaning up the blood. "Her wings were still a mess. She'd probably deny it if you asked."

"Demonzzz don't do compassion."

"Then why did you save him in the first place?" For a moment he thinks she might hit him. When she doesn't move, he starts to walk towards the cottage. "I'm going inside now to be with my angel. Maybe you should be with yours."


End file.
